Zodiark (Grid Series)
Zodiark is the Dark Prince of Dark Spectre's Empire and later the God Emperor of the Griseus Empire in The Grid Series, he is powerful in the Element of Darkness and described as a Prodigy of both Politics and Military, he is a charismatic and ambitious Warlord prior to becoming an Emperor after Power Rangers: Angel Force. Appearance Personality Zhane described Zodiark as a loving individual with a sense of stoic interest, however Zodiark has a number of different personae: Strategist, Leader and Warrior. Since being taught by Dark Spectre, he is shown to be a cunning, callous, and pragmatic being with the sole goal of merging with both Energy Grids to become a God, the lives of innocent people not under his care and even his former closest friends (Andros and Kerone being the only still living) meaning absolutely nothing to him. To this end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line or destroy anything in his way, demonstrated when he manipulated several characters such as Luther, the Dark Lords, Thrax and Connor; creates himself a son, a sentient being for the sole purpose of forwarding his plans; awakens and mentally corrupts the Comatose Umbra to slay the original Astro Rangers in cold blood causing his transformation into his Incredibly Loyal Ranger Hunter. However it is revealed by those that he rules over that he does so with a interesting combination of Benevolence and Heavy-handed Dictatorship, he reveals that everything he does is not because he enjoys it but because it must be done, he is a classic Anti-Hero whom either sides with someone doing bad with good intentions or is the one doing bad with good intentions - in this case he's willing to enslave the Galaxy forcefully at first to introduce a Rule of Equality and Benevolence. Physical Appearance Zodiark wears the basic black cloak, boots, and gloves. He has amber-orange eyes and dark skin (described as being from the forced fusing of his Ranger Form to his Body), Zodiark's hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, it is a deep platinum blond that it seems silver in colour, and some of it falls over his shoulders. His hairstyle includes his bangs, the colour, and the length. It also shares traits with unkempt hair, including its layered, messy look and the spike on the top of his head. Biography History Fall of KO-35 Zodiark started off his life as an Initiate for the Astro Rangers like Umbra, Zhane and Andros, he was known to have been the highest of his class in both Combat and Strategy. Zodiark was made the Gold Astro Ranger and taught how his Clockwork Greatsword unlocked the Morphing Grid Control on KO-35, Zodiark learned the different arts of Strategy and other tid-bits of information from the Library on KO-35, using his his knowledge he led KO-35 Security Forces and the Astro Rangers to victory against Dark Spectre's Forces countless times. Eventually Dark Spectre learned of the Young Prodigy and used countless tactics to try to trap him, despite escaping many attempts he was eventually captured and tortured by Dark Spectre until he gave in - the agony over his mental link to Umbra caused the youth to go into a Coma, Dark Spectre would apprentice Zodiark under him from where he would teach him about Ruling and the Dark Nexus. Despite starting off with displeasure it became apparent that Zodiark was getting use to his changes: he now fought for Dark Spectre's Army and his Ranger Suite had become fused to his flesh from the Dark Energy Torture, he decided that the true way to peace was to Unify the Galaxy with a Powerful Military and a Rule of Benevolence born through successful trade and Racial Equality, he plotted to gain allies from both Villains and Heroes so he could rebel. Zodiark insisted that it should be he that invaded KO-35 and Dark Spectre agreed despite the fact that there were other potential reasons for Zodiark's decision, Zodiark connected himself to Umbra's mind who got infected by Darkness and awoke, knowing that Zodiark was going to invade he proved adapt in catching the Original Astro Rangers off guard and murdering them all. Zhane and Andros had long since launched for a KO-35 Colony on one of the Moons to face the incoming of Dark Spectre's Main Force, Zodiark's own Force went around the defences and landed on the Main Planet of KO-35 where he reunited with Umbra and found that because of the alterations his former "Clockwork Greatsword" (now "Shadow Fang Blade") could no longer unlock the Morphing Grid on KO-35, Zodiark allowed the people on KO-35 to flee as he took his Forces off the planet and attacked the Colony on the moon from behind - Zhane was injured and Andros fled shortly before Zodiark's Main Force landed. Power Rangers: In Space Under the commands of Dark Spectre, Zodiark and Umbra set about conquering a number of Worlds on the Opposite side of the Galaxy, after Zordon was captured he warned a number of useful Villains what would happen if they were touched by an energy wave from the energy being, next he conquered a well known Shipyard and had them build the Space Fortress-type Battlestation BS-01 Black Star. After Countdown to Destruction, Zodiark didn't intervene in the collapse of Dark Spectre's Empire simply because he didn't truly care for it to begin with, recruiting allies he set out on his own. After Dark Spectre Dark Spectre's Death and the Aftermath of Countdown to Destruction gave Zodiark a massive window of opportunity, firstly his own Private Army came upon a well provision Supply World in the Sol Sector in a System not far from the Sol System where Earth was located, taking it as his Temporary Base he set about using the Economy gained through the supplies to build himself a larger Force. After taking down a number of Warlords he ran into a struggling Warlord with very influential Planets under his control in a System outside the Sol Sector, the Warlord was originally from KO-35 and he was named Bakari, his talent at Tactical Warfare insisted Zodiark to recruit him as his General. Zodiark went on to continue defeating Warlords and taking over different Systems and eventually he acquired Five Sectors and over a hundred independent Systems to his name, Zodiark decided to temporarily stop his campaign at this point as the gained resources and able recruits for his growing Army, he plotted to cautiously move on the Sol System and spent years plotting the attack considering how many Warlords before and after Dark Spectre had had difficulty with Earth. Power Rangers: Angel Force Thrax's Offer Soon enough Thrax gained contact with the Dark Prince as his Dictatorship grew in jumps and leaps, as one of the Largest potential allies in the Milky Way Galaxy and having countless powerful allies of his own, drew Thrax to seek an alliance with Zodiark not understanding that Zodiark's goal wasn't to destroy but to gain control over Earth. Zodiark agreed to Thrax's deal and decided to arrive with his Fleet Group, having Bakari lead them he took enough Forces to invade the Earth, soon learning of the new Generation of Power Rangers before him. Confronting the Power Rangers Zodiark confronted the Rangers and used his powers, including that of his team, to greatly injure and defeat them the first time. Before Zodiark could complete his goal, however, his plans were interrupted by the White Ranger and his sudden appearance on the field of Battle. Eric and Serena Zodiark's plans continued to pan-out as he continued to seek an Ultimate Power and a way of getting his hands on both Energy Grids, Zodiark had inherited supreme control of the Dark Nexus from his former Master: Dark Spectre, his mission on controlling both had already gained a head-start and so he sought to find a way to open the Fade. Thrax played a major part in this by unveiling the Nexus, a device created by Master Vile to access the Fade and eventually overthrow Dark Spectre whom was rumoured to have something called the Dark Nexus which inspired Vile with the name, despite his work on the device however he could never perfect the weapon and it was insufficient until it fell into the allied hands of both Thrax and Zodiark. Together, the two Villains used the Nexus to summon Monster after Monster to throw at the Rangers to attempt in gathering even more negative energy tainted-blood which would be used to summon even greater Monsters into Assiah, eventually Eric and Serena would become the last two Power Rangers and Zodiark would prepare for his meeting with Beelzebub, the Dark Lord of Gluttony. The Six Dark Lords .]] After making a pact with Beelzebub and gaining powers aligned with Daimons and Fallen Celestials, Zodiark began to put his plans into operation as he summoned Daimons into the world and gained information from them, soon enough (as mentioned in a Flashback) he met his new benefactor the Dark Lord of Envy: Leviathan. The Dark Lord of Envy gave Zodiark the power he truly desired: to be able to summon and control Monsters from Purgatory, with this in hand Zodiark began working on summoning Monsters powerful enough and knowledgeable enough to gain access to Purgatory. Unfortunately however Zodiark had summoned so many groups of Monsters in the Solar Sector that he couldn't keep track of them all, Leviathan eventually announced that a Monster with the knowledge to crack Purgatory and summon the Primordial Monsters including Eve, sadly however an Unknown Group of Power Rangers killed the Monster which was brought back for Zodiark to dissect and he was very displeased. Luther Building an Empire Seeking Orphan Zodiark's new intention would be to find an individual that the revived Leviathan had mentioned: Orphan, Zodiark searched the Galaxy in doing so and brought the downfall of the remaining Alliance of Evil led by Master Vile and his son: Rito Revolto, absorbing the remains of the Alliance into Zodiark's expanding War-Lording. Soon rumours would spread like wildfire that the Karoven Space, more accurately the world of KO-35, had come under attack by another Warlord which had rise due to the fall of Dark Spectre. The Warlord's name was Adorian, a fiery monster that claimed himself the pure-blood successor to Dark Spectre and desired to take control of the Universe in the name of Evil. Zodiark acted quickly and saved KO-35 from reliving its past occupation however he learned that Adorian's true goal was instead the planet known as Eden, which Karoviens had dubbed "the Universal Mainframe World" due to the influence and power it could generate alone, when something happens on Eden it usually effects the entire Galaxy and eventually the Universe like a shock-wave. But more importantly, the source of the Power Grid and even the Dark Nexus was located there: Divine Celestial Orphan, a being that if killed could possibly end the Universe and it was also the being that Zodiark was seeking. Connor Song Fall of Karoven Space Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Occupation of Countless Worlds The Black King and Black Queen of the Chess Board Treason by Eve Last Act Legacy Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment As Gold Astro Ranger 'Clockwork Greatsword' The powerful Main Weapon of the Gold Astro Ranger, it could be used to override access to the Morphing Grid on KO-35 and its Colonies, it was corrupted along with Zodiark making it useless however after gaining the powers of a Celestial he gained the ability to transform the Blade between the two forms. The Clockwork Greatsword also seemingly has the power to bend time in a specific way, this technology was vital in what led to the creation of Time Force, therefore Time Force decided not to interfere with Zodiark's fall or rise to power. 'Sun Crusher Zord - Never Received' The Powerful Space-Aerial Specialized Fortress Zord that Zodiark never gained, it was completed shortly before Zodiark's fall to Darkness, therefore he never received it prior to the evacuation from KO-35 and without Zodiark it could never be activated. After Corruption 'Corrupted Clockwork Greatsword - The Shadow Fang Blade' Due to being Corrupted the Clockwork Greatsword was also corrupted and changed its shape, this caused it to no longer be liable to automatically gain control of the Morphing Grid located on KO-35, eventually however Zodiark gained the power of a Celestial which allowed Zodiark to transform the weapon between this form and its prior form. In this Form, the weapon was able to control Darkness far more easily and channel it down the blade to harm anyone it touched, this form of the weapon was smaller than the Greatsword however it could channel a lot more Darkness to reinforce itself compared to its former weaker form. 'Sun Crusher Zord - Eventually Received' At some point after In Space, Zodiark gained the Sun Crusher Zord and had it modernized with modern technology, it is assumed that it was first found and used at some point in the Angel Force Series. After In-Space 'Staff of the Dark Magic Master' The Staff of Dark Magic is the main weapon of Sorcery used by Zodiark against other Magical users, although he doesn't exactly need the Staff to perform Dark Magic, it does increase the maximum amount of Magical potential. Later, when Zodiark forms the Griseus Empire, he takes the Staff as his "Staff of Leadership" which he is usually found with in his Throne Room. The Staff is also the sealed version of the Staff of the Sun. The Dark Magic Abilities it has includes: *'Dark Slicer' - A Dark Spell which can be used to slash through the enemies before him. *'Dark Wave' - A Dark Spell which allows the user to sweep the individual before him out of the way. *'Black Lightning Shock-wave' - Zodiark casts a shock-wave of Dark Lightning and Darkness when slamming the Staff's base against the floor. *'Dark Lightning' - Zodiark can launch a bolt of powerful Lightning Dark Magic from the head of his Staff that appears in the colour black and purple-red. Equipment gained in Angel Force 'Mask of the Creator' Although having gained the Mask of the Creator in Angel Force, Zodiark would not use it for the entire of the Season however in the Missing Report detailing Zodiark's story in the last three years: Building an Empire, Zodiark would use the Sun King Sentinel upon receiving it to fight Zhane and Karone whom had come to Earth to capture the Rogue Space Ranger. It would also be used when Luther threatened Zodiark, the more powerful Sun King overpowering Luther's Death Knight, much to Beelzebub's annoyance. 'The Dawn Shard' A powerful Celestial Weapon that Zodiark took time to seek out, the sight of it even caused Luther to flee from his presence in no short time at all, the Shard can channel so much energy that it would destroy anything in an outward explosion a mile around the target area. Equipment gained in Galactic Pirates Powers Power Rangers: Angel Force The Puppet In times of desperate action when fighting against the Dark Lord, specifically against Luther, Zodiark and his connection to Connor tapped into the powers of the Celestial known as Orphan. On more than one occasion, Luther has fled with a pale face, upon sensing Orphan's power. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Abilities Power Rangers: Angel Force *'Daimon-Celestial Powers' - After making a Deal with Beelzebub, Zodiark and his Inner Circle gain access to powers that only High-ranked Daimons and most Celestials have, Beelzebub senses that Zodiark's powers however come from elsewhere and expects Orphan. **'Demonic White Light' - Like many powerful Daimons, Zodiark by the stage of gaining his powers can express a powerful and destructive White Light of Daimonic Energy from the palms of his hands, Beelzebub claims that he never gave Zodiark the amount of power alone needed to use that and thinks it possible his powers are actually linked indirectly to someone else. **'Telekinesis' - Zodiark can use Telekinesis much to a fine art and with much power, Beelzebub claims that with the power he gave to Zodiark and the lack of training, Zodiark's natural skill with the ability should have been impossible. **'Daimon Summoning and Control' - Zodiark can summon and control even very powerful Daimons. **'Monster Summoning and Control' - As seen in a Flashback during the time skip, when Leviathan began plotting with Zodiark, he gave Zodiark the power to summon and control many Monsters from the Fade. **'Pyrokinesis' - At one point, Beelzebub traps Leviathan in Holy Fire to spite him however a Legion of Daimons assault the stronghold he is captured in, where Zodiark extinguishes the flames with a wave of his hand. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Relationships Dialogue With Leviathan Quotes Trivia Category:Gold Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Male